


Zamrożone marzenia

by Kafian



Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Study, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Drubble, Ending 'Rebirth', F/M, Inspired by Music, Kinktober 2019, Mental Health Issues, Necromancy, Necrophilia, Obsession, Psychological Horror, Resurrection, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Surreal
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Krótki tekst opisujący, jak mogło wyglądać zakończenie ‘Rebirth’.





	Zamrożone marzenia

**Author's Note:**

> **Nie każdy koniec musi być z góry wyznaczony.**   
(Można czytać paragrafami z góry na dół, a także z dołu w górę)
> 
> _Ostrzeżenie: Tekst ten zdecydowanie nie jest dla wrażliwych osób._

Jego słodka, kochana _Mary._ Ponownie młoda, zdrowa i piękna. O cerze nieskalanej zmęczeniem, a organizmie niezarażonym chorobą. Jej włosy znów przyjemne w dotyku, a nie pozostające w jego dłoniach po najmniejszej próbie pieszczoty. Skóra jak niegdyś jędrna i gładka pod jego spragnionymi wargami.

Wszystko było tak, jak być zawsze powinno.

Cena nie grała roli w tym osjanicznym obłędzie.

~*~

** _ Silent Hill. _ **

Miejsce upragnionego spokoju, wytchnienia i rozgrzeszenia.

Miasto, które odkryło jego prawdziwe oblicze.

Tak blisko był u celu.

Objawienie upragnionej miłości, kiedyś straconej przez lekkomyślną decyzję. Ale już niedługo miało się to zmienić, wraz z jedynym, jednoznacznym aktem miłości.

Otaczała go wszechobecna czerwień. Płynąca z jego poranionych kończyn, z ofiary, którą podświadomie złożył oraz z piersi kobiety, leżącej bez ruchu pod nim na zimnej posadzce. Jej ciało o tej samej temperaturze co kafelki, wyginało się pod coraz to dziwniejszymi kątami wraz z każdym brutalniejszym pchnięciem zagubionego we własnym umyśle mężczyzny. Krzyki, które słyszał, wydostawały się z wysuszonych ust niewiasty, a niewidoczne skrzypiące łóżko szpitalne wibrowało od czynności, do których nie zostało przystosowane. Jednak czy to wszystko miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie w tak wiekopomnej chwili?

Była to chwila, w której James Sunderland popełnił najcięższy z grzechów.

Zapanowała ciemność, ponownie zbudzona przez światło świec.

**Author's Note:**

> Bardzo polecam ten [remix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9eibm2hYuJI) utworu Akiry Yamaoki "The Day Of Night".  
Był moją główną inspiracją.


End file.
